


Bad Little Boy

by Shaderose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Established Relationship, Flirting, Harley Keener is a Flirt, M/M, Peter Parker is a tease, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/pseuds/Shaderose
Summary: Harley and Peter flirting and teasing with each other.--Aka I heard a cover of "Bad Little Boy" from Adventure Time and couldn't stop imagining it with the boys.





	Bad Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I heard Annapantsu's cover of "Bad Little Boy" and couldnt stop imagining this scenario, so I wrote it. 
> 
> Peter and Harley are older in this, around 22/23ish years old, anything written in italics are the actual song lyrics and it's rated M because it got a little more heated than expected lol. It's not too too bad though.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

" _Ready_?" He hears someone murmur in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine and putting a grin on to his face.

Peter turns his head to Harley, the blond standing right behind him, his chest almost touching Peter's back. He's smirking as if he knows what he does to Peter. He does, the bastard.

Peter nods almost bashfully, a faint blush forming on his cheeks as Harley grabs his hand, making his heart flutter.

" _Follow me_." Harley tugs on his hand, almost dragging a giggling Peter towards the balcony that wraps around the tower, away from the party they'd found themselves at that they probably weren't invited to. But, they lived in the tower and Mr. Stark was there, so that gave them the right to show up unannounced. At least, that's what Peter told himself. Nobody had noticed them anyways.

Peter felt the warm summer breeze as he stepped outside, Harley shutting the door behind them to give them some semblance of privacy, even if the door was glass and therefore, see through. It was surprisingly only them outside at the moment, so it truly was a moment all to themselves. His heart races faster at the thought.

Harley pushes past him gently, making sure to brush his hand against Peter's hip as he does, sending sparks through his body. " _Good little girl_ ," he rumbles, voice lowering as he walks towards the railing. " _Always picking a fight with me. You know that I'm bad, but you're spending the night with me_." He turns to face Peter, leaning back again the rails with his elbows, eyes alight with mischief, narrowed, teasing, smirk widening on his face as he takes in Peter's not so subtle flush. " _What do you want from my world, you're a good little girl._ "

Harley mocks him lightheartedly, and Peter snorts, grinning back at him, shaking his head at his antics. Two can play at that game. " _Bad little boy_ ," He starts towards Harley slowly, purposely, warmth filling him as he catches Harley checking him out, eyes moving up and down in a flash, pupils dilating slightly. " _That's what you're acting like._ " He reaches the rail besides Harley, leaning against it as he rests his head on his hand, looking up at Harley through his eyelashes. " _I really don't buy, that you're that kinda guy. And, if you are..._ " He moves forward, wrapping his arms loosely around Harley's neck, chests brushing lightly, their faces inches apart. " _Why do you wanna hang out with me?_ "

Harley's pupils dilate fully, and he leans forward, fully expecting to press his lips on to Peter's. Peter lets their lips brush slightly before slipping out from in front of Harley, causing said guy to almost fall forward. Peter laughs lightly at the sight, Harley glaring at him after he caught himself. "Asshole."

Peter shakes his head, grinning wide. "You love me."

"Oh, that I do." He mutters under his breath as Peter turns away, but Peter hears him clearly, more heat flooding to his face (and other places too). He looks over his shoulder, back at the clearly flustered man, before waving his hand in a 'follow me' and starting to walk down the balcony.

Harley catches up to him quickly, walking beside him, breathing slightly heavier. "It's not nice to be a tease, you know."

Peter scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Oh please. You're the one that flirts with me every two seconds, no matter where we are."

Harley shrugs, not even trying to deny it, a shit eating grin on his face. "You're too cute not to, gorgeous."

Once Peter gauges that they've walked far enough away from the crowds of people to where nobody can see them but the moon and the stars, Peter presses himself against Harley, pushing them against a wall. "Just cute, huh?"

Harley's hands immediately grab at his waist, eyes dropping to his lips, licking at his own. "And gorgeous. Hot. Sexy."

Peter snorts again, grabbing the front of his shirt and kissing him, mumbling "you're the worst" against his lips, thinking about how he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.


End file.
